


Congratulations

by oncetherelivedaboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica's pissed, Gen, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: Angelica takes a red-eye flight from London after the Reynolds Pamphlet. Her first action is to yell at the man who broke her sister's heart.





	

The door opened slowly as he stood above his desk, looking over the documents and he half expected Jefferson or Madison. Maybe Burr, even if he’d yet been one to openly attack him. “Alexander!” The word was harsh on her tongue and he felt as if he’d been slapped when he looked up and found Angelica staring at him. She dropped her bag next to the doorway, the checking tags from her flight still attached. She’d just arrived, and this was her first act.

“Angelica.” Maybe it was coincidence, perhaps she didn’t yet know about the pamphlet, especially if she’d only just arrived, perhaps she’d already been on her way here.

“Congratulations!” She pulled papers from her back pocket and flung them across the room where they scattered to cover the floor separating them and he sighed. “You’ve done it. You fucked up so royally, and instead of keeping your big mouth shut you broke my sister’s heart!” She crosses the room, her finger out and pointed, close enough that it rested on his chest. “Not even that was enough for you though, was it? You had to proclaim it to the whole world.”

“I thought you of all people would understand why..”

“I am not here to offer you consolation. You got yourself into this mess.” Her tone was harsh and she spit the words like bullets from a gun that was aimed at his chest.  “If you had just kept your big mouth shut, if you hadn’t slept with that girl!”

“I was in the city alone. No one stayed with me, you all left me here.”

“We begged you to come with us! My father was dying, and Eliza wanted your children to see him the last summer they could. If he could see you now, he’d be so disappointed that he’d ever thought you were good enough for her.”

He opened his mouth to speak again but she cut him off. “You had Eliza, Alexander! You had everything! A career, a life, a family who loved you even when you barely gave them the time of day. You will forever be that worthless, gold digging boy looking for a family with the influence and money to fund your education! Don’t you dare tell me I’m wrong.”

“I didn’t marry her for money. I love my wife! Don’t ever say I don’t.”

“Loved her enough to make a fool of us and our family. You wonder why Jefferson gets away with so much, he doesn’t write articles on his own failures and misdeeds!”

“Had I not refuted it I would have been ruined.”

“Better you in a ruin than my sister’s heart broken.” She turned on her heel, ready to head out the door, wiping at her eyes with one hand, the other reaching for her bag. He’s sat down in the chair behind his desk.

“It was an act of sacrifice. I never meant for…”

“Sacrifice!” The bag falls to the floor with a thud and she’s standing back in front of him, bracing her hands on the desk. “Don’t talk to me about sacrifice! I gave up everything for her! I married for my family! I lived a sea away from the people I love the most, because I knew if I didn’t I wouldn’t be able to go on seeing you everyday. I clung to every word of every letter and every phone call from you! I look at you now and I see my own failure!”

She straightens back up, her heart heavy and tears in her eyes. “I loved you Alexander, I loved you more than the sky loves the sun and you were mine for a single moment before she came up to me and pointed you out.” She wipes at her cheeks, were the tears have fallen. “I’ve done everything to ensure her happiness and you ruined it! I gave up everything for her, and you broke her heart! I gave you up for her, because she loved you and Eliza’s happiness always went before my own.” She sighs. “I’m staying in the city.” She says it with finality and he reaches for her hand that is still on the desk and she pulls it away. “I’m not staying for you, I’m staying for her.”

“Angelica.”

“Shut up, Alexander. It’s too late for us, and it’s too late for you. Announcements of former affections do not change anything, they don’t wipe away the years, they don’t take back the tears that have been shed and they don’t change the facts or what you’ve done.” She turns back around, picks her bag back up, pauses with her hand on the door handle.

“If you hurt her again…” She sighs and opens the door, unsure of what to say that will get through his head. Breathes out before stepping out of the office, and disappearing down the hallway. This left Alexander back at his desk, alone, surrounded by the things that were his downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've actually had the workshop version of this song since last spring, but with the new mix tape I've been jamming even more recently.  
> I'm a bit behind on writing but I take requests at oncetherelivedaboy.tumblr.com


End file.
